THE TRAIN
by sage360
Summary: A One Shot While on a mission, Brennan finds a part of his past inside Genomax. SB related


THE TRAIN  
  
BY: SAGE 360  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't Own Them. Enjoy !  
  
This is a one shot I thought up while listening to some song. It's Brennan centered and not really about he and Shalimar but there is some relation. I just wanted to develop some background on him.  
  
( Cole and Tony appear courtesy of season 1- Deadly Desire and season 3- Divided loyalties).  
  
She had to have been the first time he fell in love.  
  
At all of seventeen, Brennan Mulwray had become many things -an expert thief being one of them. One of his self- learned lessons from that field was how to hide in plain sight. And though too conspicuous to stay covered, the man-child acquired a strange peace when dissolving into the crowd. Amongst his busy streets, there was noise, movement, distraction - all which seemed content to cloak him from the world.  
  
One of those bustles came from the subway. Actually, it was the perfect transport. While surviving in one part of the city, he'd slip into another to 'work'. On the train, he was like everyone else. He was human and hurting- all of which she saw in him.  
  
'She' seemed as though she was there purposely to distract him. That late Friday night, when the elemental plopped into the window seat, his large hands pressed into the youthful weariness on his face. There was a feeling in him, wanting the man to look up. And unlike the nervous warnings his conscious gave out, this was something -warm. Fingers slid from his eyes, clearing the vision -it'd be one he'd never forget.  
  
She sat a ways from him, occupying a seat that kept her back to the window. Maybe sixteen - seventeen at the most. His dark eyes locked into remembering every detail of her. She seemed mixed, maybe black and Latino ( he'd never been sure) and was a slim sculpture of golden skin, and elegant features, all surrounded by a ribbon of wavy black hair. Brennan distinctly remembered his fingers itching, wanting to touch the strands. She had to come from work or studying and sat with a grey backpack strewn across her lap. Somehow, he found her weary strength endearing. For those very first moments, he only saw her. Taking in how she'd gaze out the adjacent window, or run a hand through the ebony hair. It was in doing the later when their eyes finally met -and his heart froze.  
Her eyes were the most penetrating shade of green ( Originally, he thought them contacts but learned differently later). Innocent and sultry all at once, emerald orbs would glow underneath the curly lashes. Realization of him watching finally registered. Pushing an errant strand from her face, she regarded the elemental with question. He tried everything to mask his uneasiness, somehow glancing away just to calm his nerves. But he had to look back.  
  
This time it was she whom was watching. A soft smile spread, sending a flutter into the man. And with nothing else too do, he smiled back.  
  
That was there game.  
  
With no questions and no talking, what started as 'catching' (more so looking) for each other on that late night train, became a quiet connection. They'd stay a few rows apart, keeping the moment free from the tribulations of each other's lives. She'd never be touched by his danger, and he'd never know anything of her. Sometimes, Cole and Tony would be with him, and though locked up in their talk of 'business', he'd glance to see her reading some recently acquired book. Dark green eyes would glance from the pages to flash his way - at times from behind the delicate frame of her glasses. She was how his love of poetry began.  
  
He never thought of how much time that truly went on, but somehow, like clockwork, they never missed each other. She was the quiet in his turbulent life, and with understanding, she kept away. But he knew, she could see the burden of those young choices. Occasionally, slender fingers would grip her book, or the seat in keeping from moving towards him. She saw that he needed the connection, something furious was forming in him then. Yet, as always, his eyes regarded her with the same caution, telling her to stay back.  
  
Till one night.  
  
He'd remembered it rained heavily onto the city. Having just survived his latest job, the young elemental pulled himself onto the train. As usual, she was in her seat, lost in the lines of some book. Only instead of taking his rows, Brennan , with nerves racing, plopped down beside her. Not knowing if it was adrenaline or simple need, his soaked form sank into the seat, reeling from the night's events. She said nothing. Leaning his head against the window, eyes closed desperately in their act to slow his heart. And it would have worked, if her hand didn't slip into his.  
  
Her touch was a softness that permeated his soul. His head rose, connecting eyes to those rising from her book. She smiled softly before pressing full lips to the back of his hand. The very nearness they shared suddenly felt intruded on. Remembering the people around, the train quickly became crowded.  
  
He'd pulled her along , walking into the rear cars. The ride cast a glowing play of shadow and light through the windows. They slipped quickly through the crowd till, finally, in an empty car, it was only them. The elemental moved to stand before her, wrapping a large hand over the one she wrapped around a nearby pole. Never had a kiss made him so - shy. Slow and soft, they introduced to each other. Fingers wrapped in hair, separated clothes, anything to not break contact with one another. With the rails ringing in their ears, they gave in. He'd had his share of experience, but she was the first time he'd made love.  
  
And it was their only time together. Afterwards, he never rode the train again.  
  
In the years that followed, he thought of her, however life as he knew it blurred. What first was survival, led to capture and then redemption with Mutant X. But past the faceless rush of women that followed, her face stayed with him. Like the electricity under his skin, he could feel and taste every instant of the moment. Her face still haunted him.  
  
It was the face reflecting to a grown Brennan from inside a Genomax stasis pod. .  
  
Suddenly he'd wished he known her name.  
  
Never once had he thought their connection could be based on mutancy. But that day, in Genomax, when Jesse nearly had to pull him along, it seemed as though Eckhart had taken a piece of his soul, his very silence. Brennan damned the man and the very mission, forcing him to discover her that way- more so, he damned himself for not staying to free her.  
  
He never got the chance.  
  
Shortly after, Genomax fell to Ashlocke, and the mutants, set free only to endure their new leader's tyranny. He'd never known if she survived and not even Adam's database contained a person of her description. All he had was hope that somewhere, she was riding the eastbound train, waiting for him.  
  
"Ashlocke taking over Genomax?" Shalimar questioned. "That was over two years ago...And you never found what happened to her?"  
  
"Never." Brennan stood near the balcony watching pregnant skies drift over their ocean. "But, she did give me one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
He didn't have to look to feel the feral curl under his arm. Pulling her close, lips brushed the blonde head in thought. "With all the mistakes, and choices I made, she showed me that I could care for someone." Shalimar hugged tighter, holding onto him with all she had. Secretly, while looking down at her, Brennan smiled to himself. "And maybe, someone could care for me." 


End file.
